jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron, Arik and Godzilla (2014 film)
Aaron, Arik and Godzilla (2014 film) is a crossover film with The King of The Monsters and his latest battle. This Movie was brought to life by Gareth Edward. This crossover is created by StevenTheKing, and Aaron The Wise '91. Plot A long time ago, two chrysalises were discovered underground by scientists and the military, causing the destruction of a nuclear power plant. Now, 15 years later, two MUTOs (who were built by Lucifer and Bowser) are wreaking havoc upon the Earth. Aaron, Arik and the Miztyk Knights must rise to the challenge and stop the MUTOs, but in order to do so, they will need help from The Doctor and the King of Monsters himself! Godzilla might be on their side this time around, but will that be enough to stop Lucifer's plan to destroy the world? Trivia *Machinedramon, Vanitas, Davros, The Daleks and MetalSeadramon will star along Bowser and Lucifer. Scenes (The Birth of The male MUTO) *Aaron: Somethings not right about that cocoon. More active every single time it releases an EMP blast. *Yuma: What's EMP? *Aaron: EMP, an Electromagnetic Pulse. It fries electronics. *???: It holds something inside as well. *Tori: Huh...? (gasps) *(The groups turns to see Lucifer, smiling.) *Keith: Lucifer, what a surprise. *Lucifer: Indeed. (hears a noise) He's arrived. *Megan: What are saying? I thought you created that thing. *Lucifer: Only this one, my associate created the other one. *Jake: WHAT!?!?!?!? You mean there's more. *???: Only two of them, the other can make more. This one can't. (laughing) *The group suddenly sees a giant fire breathing spiked armored talking Turtle. *Arik: Who are you? *Bowser: I am Bowser Koopa, an enemy to some of your other friends, mainly Pooh, Jeffrey, and Jaden! *Jake: Well, you won't be able to beat all of us. *(As soon as Jake said that, the cocoon begins to hatch, and go on a rampage. *The Knights: JAKE! *Jake: Me and my big mouth! *Bowser: (laughing) *Lucifer: That and some old and new faces for you to face. *Seth: Who do mean by that? *???: (cackling) It's been a long time Miztyk Knights! Now your sunk! *(the ground bursts from bellow causing a metallic sea serpent to appear.) *The Knights: Metalseadramon! *Metalseadramon: I'm not the only you have to worry about! *(Soon, more machinery was breaking apart what looked like Mecha Godzilla, only revealing...) *Machinedramon: (roar) *Knights: (Yells) Machinedramon! *Machinedramon: Hello, Miztyk Knights! Long time no see. Bet your wondering what's in the sphere as well? So here's the answer! *(Machinedramon sends a signal to the sphere causing it to open and revealing something quiteterrible.) *Davros: I've heard a great deal about you, now to put an end to your heroics, I am Davros, Lord and creator of The Dalek Race. Location? *(And as commanded, four golden robots hovered and confrimed their location.) *Dalek 1: Location is Earth in abondoned powerplant of 2014. *Dalek 2: Your command, Emperor? *Davros: Destroy them. *Dalek 2: As you command. *Daleks: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! *MUTO: (ROAR) *(Soon a strange noise appears and entraps our heroes in side a blue box.) *Parn: Were back in the TARDIS. *Doctor: Glad I got to just in time, hold on tight! Allons-Y! Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Aaron The Wise '91